


Made Anew

by Erika_youknowtheangel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Other, Some feels, Strexcorp, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_youknowtheangel/pseuds/Erika_youknowtheangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braen recently graduated college majoring in science. Needing to pay off the debt he has left, he works overtime at his job as a mechanic. However, that causes a problem between him and his girlfriend, Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Anew

There was a silence between them so loud, it almost hurt; the pressure from the tension wasn’t helping either.  
She slammed things. Muttering insults under her breath. He had enough.  
“Why can’t you just talk to me for once?” he asked calmly. “If I’m doing something wrong, please tell me.”  
She shot him an angry glare, filled with tears.  
“It’s because you never listen, Braen,” she spat.  
“Sweetheart, I-”  
“Save it. I don’t want to hear it anymore. I’m done. If you can’t pay attention to me more than those damn robots, then I’m done.”  
“Jessica...” he said quietly, trying to pull her in, to tell her he just needed to finish and then he’d be all hers... But she pushed away.  
“No Braen. I’ve had it trying to get your attention.”  
“Darling, it’s my job. I’m sorry I’ve been busy but I need this job. Do you know how many college loans I still have to pay off?”  
“I understand that, but that doesn’t mean you should bring it home as well. I never see you anymore”  
“Then come help me Jessica. I... I can teach you all there is to know!”  
“Braen,” she said quietly, “You know that’s not what I mean.”  
“I know,” he said taking her hands, “but it’s all I can think of doing until we can pay everything. If I try to pay it off even faster... We wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”  
She looked into his eyes and for a moment, like everything was okay again. He smiled a crooked sad smile at her believing that it was.  
She lowered and shook her head as another tear ran down her cheek. He went to wipe it for her, but she swatted his hand away.  
“Just...stop,” she said, fading into a whisper. His smile fell as he squeezed her hand.  
She pulled away from him, turning the other way. “I want you out,” she said.  
“...What?” he said in disbelief, as if he just received a blow to the gut.  
“I can’t handle this anymore, Braen. I want you out of my house. We... we are done here.” She turned around and but didn’t quite look at him. “Goodbye.”  
She walked away and slammed their...no, her bedroom door for the last time.  
He stood there, alone in the kitchen for a moment, and then went to pack his things. 

 

Once he got what little things he had together, he put on his old backpack, and looked back into the house once more. “So I guess this is goodbye,” he said to no one in particular as his voice broke. “I really did love you, you know...”  
He turned, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and left, shutting the door quietly.  
'How did I manage to fuck up this badly...?' He thought as he sat on the porch for the final time.  
Nature was still and quiet.  
The only sound to be heard was Braen that night, sniffing every so often with his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This /might/ be a chapter a day thing? I'm not sure it depends on how much time I have.


End file.
